wildfire
by Jany17
Summary: csi cyber es una apasionada historia entre Avery y Tobin (el hacker que ella intento rescatar y que la traicionó) yo creo que en realidad paso algo entre ellos y nadie lo sacara de mi cabeza jaja p soy mala para los resúmenes así que lean por favor
1. Chapter 1 se conocen!

_**Este es mi primer fic Tavery o Tobery o Tovery tenemos muchos nombres para la pareja**_ __ _ **cierto? speisla y karol jaja espero que les guste y díganme si debo de seguir escribiendo.**_

-Avery hoy llega tu nuevo sujeto de prueba dijo Sifter

-oow de verdad dijo Avery emocionada – ¿y cómo se llama?

-se llama Tobin

-ese nombre se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo un rostro

-eso es porque lo atraparon ustedes pero lo arresto Elijah

-¿Cuándo llega?

-en un rato, pero bueno nos vemos después tengo una reunión

-si, suerte y gracias

Después de un rato alguien toco a la puerta de Avery y abrió la puerta, Tobin se asomó y dijo

-¿eres Avery?

-sí, pasa y siéntate

-soy Tobin

-ya se, siéntate y te voy a explicar lo que vas a hacer

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-te estaba esperando

-estoy pensando que después de todo el ser atrapado por la poli tiene por lo menos algo bueno

Avery levanto la ceja cuestionando

-mi jefa es muy guapa

Avery se sonrojó y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y le explico a Tobin lo que haría en el FBI después Elijah le aviso a Avery que tenían un caso y se fueron a la sala de reuniones.

Como era de esperarse Tobin no le cayó bien a nadie del equipo solo a Avery aunque tenía sus dudas sabía que podía lograr cambiar a Tobin para bien.

Por fin llego el viernes y Elijah, Krummy y Sifter fueron a celebrar, Tobin fue a la oficina de Avery

-hola, puedo pasar

-claro entra, pensé que te habías ido con los chicos

-no, no me invitaron

-nos invitaron a todos

-oye los dos sabemos que no les caigo bien y no quería ir de todos modos, este trabajo es agotante

-solo hace falta conocerlos mejor y todo va a ir bien, y si es muy desgastante pero te acostumbraras al ritmo de trabajo

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si por supuesto

-¿Por qué yo?, quiero decir porque decidiste rescatarme a mí y no a cualquier otro sombrero negro

-la verdad es que te escogió Sifter, pero creo realmente que eres el indicado y que en realidad vas a convertirte en un hacker bueno, sé que eres un buen chico

-oow pues gracias

-no me decepciones por favor

-no lo hare, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-no, prefiero estar sola

-bueno que descanses y gracias por la oportunidad

-espera, quiero comida china

-vamos entonces

Fueron a cenar y platicaron de cosas de trabajo y después de eso Tobin llevo a Avery a su departamento.

-gracias por todo, me la pase muy bien

-gracias a ti por acompañarme, hasta mañana

Los días pasaron sin que nada especial pasara hasta el viernes que de nuevo Tobin invito a Avery a salir pero esta vez al cine

-¿vamos al cine?

-si vamos dijo Avery rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo

En el cine por supuesto no platicaron de nada pero cuando salieron fueron a cenar y allí si hablaron sobre cosas más personales pero no demasiado

-¿Cómo comenzaste a trabajar en el FBI?

-me hackearon y no pudieron encontrar a mi hacker así que decidí buscarlo yo misma

-¿lo encontraste?

-no todavía pero quiero pensar que volverá, si no lo hace nunca lo atraparemos

-lo atraparemos lo prometo

-eso espero

La cena termino y de nuevo Tobin llevo a Avery a su departamento, no se vieron ni hablaron en todo el fin de semana y el lunes apenas se cruzaron porque tenían un caso realmente difícil, el caso finalmente se cerró y Tobin fue a buscar a Avery a su oficina, ella estaba viendo por la ventana, el toco la puerta y entro, cuando Avery lo escucho se limpió las lágrimas pero aún se veía en sus ojos que había estado llorando.

-¿estás bien?

-si lo estoy, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas

-oow está bien, venía a ver si querías ir a cenar pero creo que no estás de animo

-no, preferiría estar sola

-¿estás segura? No quieres hablar eso hace bien

-no gracias

-bueno me voy pero recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y tienes mi numero por cualquier cosa

\- te lo agradezco mucho

Las cosas fueron bien Avery solo por paso por un momento de tristeza y eso era porque ella recordó a Hannah pero pronto paso la tristeza

Y Avery y Tobin siguieron saliendo todas las noches de viernes a cenar y al cine y aunque Avery no lo quería aceptar ella puede ver por el comportamiento de Tobin que ella le gusta pero lo deja pasar porque no cree que verdaderamente un día pase algo, aunque ella reconoce que él también le gusta es un buen chico después de todo y muy guapo.

A veces salían más de una vez por semana cuando se cerraba un caso pronto o los fines de semana, a veces Tobin iba a casa de Avery y solo se quedaban allí sin hacer nada solo ver películas o jugar juegos de mesa.

Tobin es muy tierno cuando lo conoces y es muy expresivo por lo que siempre la está tomando de la mano, abrazadora o dándole besos en la mejilla, y ella no dice nada porque en el fondo le gusta que haga eso pero le preocupa un poco porque se está volviendo muy recurrente y ella sabe que estaría mal tener una relación con él porque es más chico que ella mucho más y además son compañeros de trabajo claro que no se lo dirá porque él es así "coqueto" y tal vez ella solo lo mal interpreta.

Los días siguen pasando y Avery regresa temprano a casa un miércoles pues no tuvieron ningún caso y Tobin tomo el día de descanso, después de un rato de limpiar la casa Avery se sienta a ver la tv, cuando suena el timbre ella se levanta a ver quién llama a la puerta.

-Tobin, ¿qué haces aquí?

-quería saber cómo estas y como no respondiste ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes decidí venir a verte

-oow lo siento no lo escuche sonar

-no te preocupes, solo quería saber si estabas bien

-si lo estoy pero pasa o ¿vas a quedarte allí por siempre?

-no prefiero entrar y ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-ammm no lo se

-o ¿prefieres que me vaya?, creo que no estás de ánimo

-no, quédate solo estoy un poco cansada y no pensé que querías salir pensé que no te vería hasta mañana

-oow pero podemos quedarnos y hacer algo aquí

Avery levantó una ceja y sonrió, Tobin la miro y sonrió también

-me refiero a ver una película o jugar algo pedir algo de cenar

-si claro lo mismo pensé dijo Avery sintiendo su cara caliente y roja y volvió a sonreír

-¿pizza?

-¿qué? Avery en algún momento se perdió y ni siquiera escucho a Tobin

-que si quieres que ordene pizza

-ammm, si quieres para mi está bien

Tobin ordeno la pizza y busco una película en la colección de Avery mientras ella hacia algo en la cocina, mientras ella acomodaba todo en la cocina se dio cuenta de que lo suyo con Tobin que era solo amistad estaba yendo muy lejos, no está bien que Tobin se acostumbre tanto a ella.

-hey Avery la pizza llego, Ven

Avery fue y cenaron en el sofá, llevaban mucho rato en silencio y Avery decidió terminar con eso

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, ni siquiera tienes que pedirme permiso sonrió Tobin

-¿Por qué no sales con nadie?, quiero decir ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo conmigo?

-me gusta estar contigo, me siento tranquilo como que todo es fácil, no eres como todas las mujeres y no hay ninguna mujer que me interese además de ti

Avery lo miro fijamente por un momento y se sonrojo de nuevo ¿Cómo son todas las mujeres?

-complicadas

-oow

-me toca preguntar dijo Tobin y Avery asintió -¿te gusto?

Avery soltó una risa y dijo –eres muy directo

-eso no fue lo que pregunte

-creo que eres bastante interesante

-pues tu a mí me gustas mucho

-me toca preguntar, ¿Por qué?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué te gusto?

-porque eres una mujer increíble, me haces sentir especial, me tienes paciencia, confías en mí y tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto, eres muy sexy y guapa y ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso, eres libre y, muchas cosas mas

Avery se quedó sin palabras y Tobin se sentó aún más cerca de ella, ella intento huir sentándose más lejos pero él, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él y ella supo que ya no podría evitarlo, sus ojos se cerraron en automático y rápidamente sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

El beso fue intenso desde el principio, después de unos segundos sintió la lengua de Tobin sobre sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella no dudo y se dejó llevar después de un rato ambos sentían que necesitaban aire y tendrían que separarse aunque ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a la sensación que les daba sus labios juntos.

Pero Avery recupero su sentido común y se separó de él, aunque quería sabía que no podía seguir con eso porque no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían.

-es mejor que te vayas ya y que esto no vuelva a pasar

-¿segura eso es lo que quieres?

-si

-está bien Tobin tomo su celular de la mesa y su chamarra y salió del departamento

Ella pensó que el trabajo ahora será difícil, pero no lo fue Tobin se comportó normal como siempre con la diferencia de que no se despedía de ella cuando se iba a casa, ni le lleva el café por la mañana y a ella le dolió mucho que cambió en su relación pero al final sabe y entiende que es lo mejor para ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que les guste y no haya escrito cosas sin sentido a veces me cuesta un poco de trabajo aterrizar mis ideas XD gracias por leer!**_

Los días siguieron pasando y Avery sentía que la situación la ahogaba no podía soportar que Tobin se alejara así de ella aunque ella misma se lo haya pedido por lo que decidió que hablaría con él para ver que se podía hacer respecto a su relación.

Ese mismo día cuando el caso en curso se cerró Avery le pidió a Tobin que fuera a su oficina para hablar con él, y Tobin pensó que lo regañaría por algo que hizo mal aunque no sabe qué demonios paso.

-hola, ¿Qué pasa?

-hola entra, no es nada malo

-por un momento pensé que me reclamarías algo

-¿Por qué?, ¿hiciste algo?

-no creo que no, eso era lo que temía que ni siquiera me di cuenta

-quería hablar de nosotros, te extraño, me gustaba lo que teníamos

-yo a ti, pero tú me pediste que me alejara de ti

-jamás dije eso solo te pedí que no me besaras más

-no creo ser capaz de eso, además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustas mucho y lo sabes

-Avery bajo la cabeza sonrió y se sonrojo mucho- no puede haber nada entre nosotros, nada más que amistad

-Avery nadie tiene que saberlo y no tenemos que renunciar a esto ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-a que todo salga mal pero no te pedí que vinieras para volver a lo mismo, yo solo quería decirte que me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos pero si no puedes entenderlo o no estás dispuesto a eso lo entiendo y aunque me va a doler mucho vamos a tener que alejarnos

-¿a qué te refieres con alejarnos?

-a que te voy a transferir

-¿y si me transfieres podemos tener algo más?

-no, porque ya no nos veríamos

-has lo que consideres mejor entonces, no quiero estar cerca de ti para ser solo amigos

-está bien, puedes irte entonces era todo lo que quería decirte

-¿nos vemos mañana? Y me dices lo que decidiste ¿está bien?

-si nos vemos después, Avery se había quedado sin excusas o alternativas tenía que decidir rápido y sin hacer mucho caso a su corazón sino a su cabeza y lo mejor es que Tobin se quede en el equipo es un muy buen hacker y van a tener que tratarse solo como compañeros de trabajo.

En la noche fue imposible para Avery dormir no podía dejar de pensar que hacer ¿Qué tal si se da una oportunidad con él? Nadie tenía que enterase como Tobin dijo y la verdad es que ella desea mucho dejar de pensar un momento, desconectar su cerebro y permitir que pase lo que en realidad ambos quieren tanto.

Pero no se puede porque ella está a cargo de un equipo y tiene que pensar fríamente cada movimiento que hace porque las decisiones que ella toma afectan siempre directa o indirectamente a su equipo, amanece y ella sigue sin dormir ni un poco se prepara para el trabajo y para tener que hablar con el de nuevo.

Cuando Avery llega a la oficina Tobin está sentado ahí esperándola y ella realmente no quería verlo en este momento pero era mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas…

-buenos días

-hola ¿Por qué tan seria?

-vas a quedarte en el equipo pero entre nosotros no hay nada solo somos jefa y empleado ¿te parece bien?

-si eso es lo que quieres

-entonces es todo ve a trabajar

-ok, tenemos un caso ¿vienes?

-si ahora te alcanzo Avery tomo un gran respiro y fue detrás de Tobin a la sala de reuniones

El caso se cerró rápido y Avery estaba haciendo reportes en su oficina mientras pensaba en Tobin justo en ese momento el entro en su oficina.

-¿puedo pasar?

-estas dentro

-te quiero y aunque no me guste prefiero ser tu amigo a tener que verte y ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra

-¿entonces?

-pues quiero cenar pizza ¿vienes?

Avery sonrió, tomo su bolsa y dijo -pero de peperoni

-oow no sabes que lo odio

-anda que te cuesta, siempre escoges tu

-oow Avery solo porque quiero estar contigo esta noche

Avery se detuvo un momento y volteo a verlo -¿sí?

-que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no lo que estas pens…

Avery puso su dedo en los labios de Tobin – shhh, se a lo que te refieres y yo también quiero

Fueron a cenar y mientras lo hacían estuvieron hablando a cerca de lo que habían hecho mientras estuvieron alejados.

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Pregunto Tobin

-no mucho, cuando no estoy en el trabajo estoy contigo o durmiendo contesto Avery y sonrió –y ¿tu?

-extrañarte y Salí con una chica el viernes

-aaa ¿sí? Y ¿cómo es? A Avery sorpresivamente se le borro la sonrisa

-una mujer respondió rápidamente Tobin y el al contrario de Avery sonrió más

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que es complicada como todas las mujeres y quiere hablar de compromiso en la primera cita, yo odio esas cosas

-¿el compromiso?

-no, que se apresuren ni siquiera sabía mi nombre y ya me estaba preguntado si me gustaría casarme

-oow supongo que tiene miedo a quedarse sola y eso no tiene nada de malo ¿en verdad no quieres formar una familia?

-quiero estar con una mujer que no espere solamente eso de mí y que sea capaz de aceptar que soy una persona libre

-si lo entiendo, pero siendo sinceros no hay una mujer así todas buscamos en cierta manera estabilidad y no un hombre "libre", no al cien por ciento o dime ¿conoces alguna que sea así como tú la buscas?

-sí, tu

-ni siquiera me conoces, no como tú crees y no soy perfecta te lo puedo asegurar

-para mi eres y me encanta que tú también eres libre aunque seas un poquito celosa eso también me gusta

-yo no soy celosa, ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que salí con alguien

-eso no era de celos solo me sorprendió que salieras con una persona tan pronto

-dime la verdad te molesto que no esperara más porque tienes la esperanza de que haga algo que te haga cambiar de opinión porque te gusto y solo es miedo pero es cuestión de tiempo que tu solo te dejes llevar

Avery puso los ojos –eres muy presuntuoso y eso me choca

-sí, pero también te gusta Tobin guiño un ojo

Avery solo sonrió –me cambiaste el tema, estábamos hablando de la chica ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-no te dije, se llama Jane creó y era guapa pero no más que tú y era muy normal

-¿cómo normal?

-pues no sé cómo un empleo normal y un estilo raro, como el de una señora, como que nunca se arriesga, nada parecida a ti

-parece que el conductista eres tú, pero te equivocas también tengo un look de señora soy una señora

-si pero tú te vez sexy, no se qué demonios me pasa contigo solo me atraes demasiado y me encanta tu forma de ser y todo lo que haces creo que estoy tan enamorado de ti que ni siquiera puedo ver tus defectos

-exactamente eso es lo que pasa pero ya se te quitara

-Tobin negó con la cabeza – no me quiero curar, me encanta sentirme así, como con ganas de estar contigo siempre es una sensación increíble la que me provoca estar contigo, saber que te veré, escuchar tu voz u oler tu perfume, toda tu me vuelves loco

Avery sonrió -hablas mucho

-y no eh terminado

-¿de verdad? Pero no es necesario que digas más ya entendí

-quiero decirte, no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte cada vez que te veo y abrazarte, tomarte la mano, cuidarte, hacerte el amor como nadie más lo ha hecho ni lo hará y contigo si me casaría en verdad me provocas muchas cosas

-Tobin, ya hablamos de esto y prometiste…

-ya lo sé, solo que tenía que decirlo es lo que siento y quería que lo supieras

-bueno ahora ya lo sé y me encanta lo que dices, pero, Tobin calló a Avery de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió con un beso, de nuevo era un beso muy intenso y apasionado y ella sentía que la deshacía y odia sentirse así, tan indefensa con solo estar cerca de él así que decidió que era mejor separarse ahora antes de que algo más suceda –te pedí que no lo hicieras de nuevo

-lo sé y lo siento pero no pude resistir las ganas de hacerlo, además solo fue un beso pequeño

-¿a eso le llamas pequeño?

-con todo lo que me provocas hacerte creo que si

-ya no digas nada mejor vámonos

-¿A dónde?

-a mi casa

-¿enserio?

-yo a mi casa tú, no sé

-oow ya me había emocionado

Avery negó con la cabeza y camino para salir del lugar, Tobin condujo al edificio de Avery en silencio aunque de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano y ella solo sonreía disfrutando del momento.

-llegamos

-gracias, en verdad te extrañaba

-y yo a ti

-bueno nos vemos el lunes

-mejor mañana vamos a la exposición que habrá mañana

-¿de qué? Avery frunció el ceño

-no sé pero seguramente habrá alguna es fin de semana

-bueno y ¿a qué hora es eso?

-no se vengó por ti temprano ¿sí?

-pues si ya no puedo decir que no o ¿sí?

-no claro que no

-bueno entonces hasta mañana

-oye antes de que te vayas, ¿en verdad te molesto que te besara?

Avery negó con la cabeza –no, pero existen muchos motivos por los cuales no podemos tener nada

-no me importan, Tobin se acercó de nuevo a Avery y ella esta vez ni siquiera dudo solamente lo abrazo y lo beso como si de eso dependiera su vida el beso duro mucho más que los demás y era lo máximo sentir sus labios unidos eran miles de sensaciones juntas a las que ninguno de los dos quería renunciar.

-ya me voy dijo Avery separándose un poco de él

-no, aun no respondió Tobin y volvió a tomarla de la cintura y a besarla

-Tobin, no quiero dijo ella mientras lo besaba

-¿Qué?

-no quiero apresurar las cosas

-oow está bien Tobin puso los ojos, nos vemos mañana entonces

-sí hasta entonces


	3. Chapter 3

En la mañana muy temprano sonó el timbre y Avery se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién era

-Tobin ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues quedamos de ir a algún lado

-si dijiste que temprano pero no creí que tan temprano bostezó Avery

-solo esperaba que amaneciera para venir a verte sonrió Tobin

-entra espérame en diez minutos estoy lista

-ok pero no te preocupes si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día

-¿ya desayunaste?

-no

-me apuro y nos vamos a algún lado a desayunar ¿sí?, tengo hambre

-sí, si quieres

-bueno, espérame no tardo

Avery tomo un baño rápido y se puso ropa cómoda y salió a ver a Tobin que estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la tv viendo una película.

-estoy lista

-qué bueno, tengo hambre

-y yo, ¿nos vamos?

-si claro

Llegaron a un lugar en el centro en donde comieron algo y después fueron a dar un paseo caminaron sin ninguna dirección hablando de cosas sin ningún sentido.

-oye ¿estas enojada? Pregunto Tobin mientras salían de la cafetería –casi no hablaste

-no, solo estaba pensando un poco

-y ¿en qué piensas?

-en lo que paso anoche

-¿eso es bueno o malo?

-no lo sé, ¿tú que crees?

-para mí fue muy bueno, pero por alguna razón tú crees que estuvo muy mal y que no debería volver a pasar, aunque aquí la verdadera pregunta debería de ser ¿Por qué crees eso? O ¿Qué hice mal?

-no has hecho nada mal, es solo que estoy un poco confundida y tienes razón creo que no debió de pasar

-bueno en realidad no creo que debas sentirte mal por eso en realidad no paso mucho, no quiero ni imaginar lo que harás cuando nos acostemos Tobin sonrió cuando vio la cara de Avery roja como un tomate

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acostarme contigo?

-que te gusto mucho y tú a mí me estas volviendo loco

-y tu ¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusto?, por la manera en la que me besas susurró en el oído de Avery – y te prometo que no tienes que tener miedo de nada

-está bien lo admito, si me gustas pero solo un poco, y no puedo evitar tener miedo eres demasiado joven para mi

-te he dicho mil veces que eso no es importante para mí y no hay nada que puedas decir para que me aleje de ti

-eso se va a acabar en cuanto me acueste contigo y no quiero eso

-ya deja de pensar en lo que va a pasar después y bésame dijo Tobin mientras cerraba la poca distancia entre los dos, puso su mano en la barbilla de ella y levanto su cara para darle un beso, por primera ves el beso era tierno lo que hizo a Avery sentirse muy cómoda pero a la vez tenía mucho más miedo pensó que con lo que había dicho Tobin se iba a alejar un poco o por lo menos esperar un poco más para volver al tema.

Aunque en realidad Tobin es impredecible y eso en parte le gusta a Avery en realidad no puede pensar en una característica de Tobin que ella odie por completo pero en este momento en verdad quería que él se aleje, no quiere estar con él ahora quiere pensar las cosas bien y no le hace para nada bien la actitud de Tobin por que la confunde aún más.

Avery se alejó de él y siguió caminando, él la alcanzo rápidamente -¿ahora qué te pasa? Pregunto Tobin con el ceño fruncido

-te acabo de decir que no quiero que pase otra vez y parece que te he dicho que lo hagas de nuevo

-me dijiste que te gusto

-y también te dije que creía que esto estaba mal

-está bien, ya no lo hare hasta que me lo pidas ¿eso te parece bien?

-dudo que algún día lo haga pero está bien para mi

-bueno, ¿quieres ir al cine?

-no prefiero ir a casa

-vamos entonces

-preferiría estar sola, si no te molesta

-no tengo opción o ¿sí?

-creo que no

-bueno solo te acompaño hasta la entrada y luego me voy ¿te parece bien?

-no, puedo irme yo sola

-¡me preocupas!, no quiero que te pase nada solo te dejare en la entrada del edificio

-no, mejor te llamo cuando llegue a casa, voy a estar bien

-está bien pero promete que me vas a decir cuando estés en tu departamento

-si está bien Avery sonrió ligeramente dio la vuelta y se fue

-cuando Avery estaba en casa saco su celular y comenzó a escribir "ya estoy en casa y estoy bien"

-"que bien nos vemos pronto te quiero"

Avery leyó el texto y decidió que era mejor no contestar, el fin de semana paso rápido y el lunes en la mañana se preparó para ir al trabajo, en la sede trato de evadir a Tobin todo el tiempo pero no era fácil pues casualmente en el nuevo caso necesitaba mucho su ayuda.

Tobin entro en la oficina de Avery para mostrarle lo que habían encontrado, le entregó la Tablet y se sentó en ella silla frente a ella.

-¿sigues enojada?

-no estaba enojada contigo

-a mí me parece que si

Avery levanto la cara de la Tablet para ver lo que tenía que decirle -¿tienes un motivo?

-más de uno

-¿y vas a decírmelo? por qué tenemos mucho trabajo y espero que no te quedes todo el día sentado ahí mirándome

-ahí está un motivo ¿vez?

-en verdad Tobin tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-Bien te diré los motivos que tengo para creer que estas enojada, me miras muy raro Avery, ayer me dejaste a media calle porque "querías estar sola", te dije te quiero y no me contestaste y has estado evadiéndome todo el tiempo y ahora me senté frente a ti y te mire mientras leías los resultados y comienzas a gritarme, no sé qué te pasa pero me estas cansando

-No te he pedido que me tengas paciencia de hecho he estado esperando mucho tiempo que te alejes de mi

-No te des por vencida estas a punto de lograrlo Tobin se levantó y salió de la oficina

El caso se cerró después de un par de días y Tobin de nuevo entro a la oficina de Avery y le entrego una carpeta.

-hola dijo Tobin mientras entraba a la oficina

Avery de limito a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo

\- solo vine para entregarte mi reporte del caso

\- dejarlo ahí

\- ¿me puedo ir ya? ¿Necesitas algo más?

-vete, no necesito nada

-ok, Tobin llego a la puerta y se dio la vuelta - ¿si quieres que me aleje de ti verdad?

-creó que sabes la respuesta a eso

\- nunca debí acercarme a ti en primer lugar ¿cierto? Sabes hay algo muy curioso en todo esto yo no quería que todo esto pasará, yo no quería quererte yo solo quería acostarme contigo pero en algún momento me enamore de ti y ni siquiera me di cuenta, desearía nunca haberte conocido

\- Tobin yo...

\- déjame terminar, me gustaría hacer lo que me pides incluso yo quiero pero simplemente no puedo, creo que no te das cuenta de que en verdad estoy enamorado de ti, viste a la chica rubia que acaba de subir al elevador bueno ella ha estado coqueteando conmigo desde hace unas semanas y yo no le he hecho caso te das cuenta de lo que eso significa le soy fiel a una mujer que cada que puede me trata mal y en verdad estoy cansado de eso.

-nunca te pedí que me fueras fiel, Tobin aunque quisiera no lo haré y deberías de intentar algo que sirva, ahora el tono de Avery había subido mucho más porque Tobin le dice todo esto ella tampoco quiere que esto pase.

Esta conversación no va a ningún lado ¿cierto? Mejor me voy y después en algún momento hablamos

Avery se quedó pensando en él y en todo lo que dijo no puede creer que Tobin este enamorado de ella tal vez el sigue jugando con ella por otro lado ella tiene la culpa de todo esto nunca debió dejar que esto llegara tan lejos, él tiene razón primero le sigue el juego y ahora que siente miedo ella empieza tratarlo mal aunque él tiene la culpa también porque tiene que hacerlo tan difícil solo tiene que dejar de buscarla y ser tan lindo con ella además existen mujeres mucho menos complicadas que ella y más jóvenes pero no él tiene justamente que fijarse en ella y complicar por completo las vidas de ambos.

"Ella toma una respiración profunda, sintiéndose más confundida que nunca. También sería más fácil si el problema no fuera nada más él. Ella tenía el poder suficiente para sacarlo del equipo y de su vida para siempre, pero sabía que no lo haría. Porque Tobin se había convertido en su debilidad. Una debilidad que podría llevarla a la ruina, pero ya era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera renunciar. "Estoy perdida." ella piensa. Avery recuerda la sensación de los labios de Tobin en su cuello, sus dedos deslizándose en la base de su espina, su cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo... El sabor de sus labios. Esos malditos carnosos labios que eran más dulces que la fruta más deliciosa que ella ya había probado. Al recordar todo esto, ella siente su piel de gallina y está segura: Sí, ella está perdida. Completamente perdida."

 _ **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capítulo pero no estaba inspirada espero subir el próximo ¡capítulo pronto gracias por leer! Y muchísimas gracias a karolmarques como siempre por todo en serio eres la mejor amiga de fics jiji**_ __ _ **y tus ideas son buenísimas gracias por compartirlas conmigo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Invente a Gabriel por si se preguntan quién demonios es, se me ocurrió mientras dormía espero que les guste y siento haber tardado tanto en subir =)**_

Tobin esta vez sí cumplió su promesa y no volvió a buscar a Avery para hablar de su relación y ahora ella estaba arrepentida de haberlo alejado de ella, pero no puede dar vuelta atrás, al final era lo que quería lograr.

Avery estaba en su oficina cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando dio la vuelta para ver quién era se dio cuenta de que era un viejo amigo con el que había trabajado antes y al que sabía que le gustaba pero ella nunca le había hecho caso nunca pudo verlo como algo más que un amigo aunque es una increíble persona.

-hola, cariño dijo su amigo mientras entraba

-Gabriel, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Avery mientras se levantaba para saludar a su viejo amigo

-pensé que me extrañabas y pensé porque no ir a visitar a mi amada

Avery sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza – bueno me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí

-y a mi verte, y la verdad es que vine a pedirte ayuda

-sabía que no me amabas tanto

Fue el turno de Gabriel para sonreír -claro que te amo, pero también necesito tu ayuda

-bueno en ese caso ¿a qué te ayudo?

-bueno tengo un caso muy complejo tengo mucho tiempo investigando pero por supuesto que en la policía no tenemos los mismos recursos del FBI y ahí lugares en los que no podemos entrar ni por equivocación.

-y ¿de qué se trata?

-bueno es secuestro han sido varias las chicas que desaparecieron pero cuando por fin llegamos a algo pues contradice las anteriores pistas

-no entiendo, esto es cyber delitos ¿Cómo te voy a ayudar?

-por eso vine porque tenemos algunos dispositivos que creo que pueden analizar para ver si encontramos algo no lo sé mi jefe está presionando y dice que si no cerramos este caso, ya lo habrán recursos para la investigación.

-ok, trae los dispositivos y todos lo que tengas sobre el caso

-sabía que podía contar contigo amor, justo cuando Gabriel agradecía a Avery poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras lo decía, Tobin entro en la oficina y escucho todo

-hola, Sifter me envió para decirte que necesita algo del caso anterior, Tobin hizo como que no escucho nada pero por dentro quería golpear a ese tipo por que le decía "amor" a su Avery

-oow claro se me olvido por completo, puedes decirle que en un momento se lo llevo

-claro Tobin se quedó ahí mirando al tipo

-¿no nos vas a presentar cariño? Pregunto Gabriel inocentemente él no sabía lo que había entre ellos

-sí, claro lo siento Tobin él es Gabriel un amigo

Ahora si Tobin estaba enojado y los miraba a ambos como si quisiera matarlos –mucho gusto Tobin se obligó a sonreír un poco y agito la mano del "amigo" de Avery

-lo mismo digo, pero no somos amigos, ¿Por qué le mientes al muchacho? Cariño, dijo Gabriel mientras miraba a Avery divertido, él inmediatamente después de que Tobin entrara sintió la incomodidad de Avery y quería ver hasta donde llegaba

Avery estaba cada vez más nerviosa podía ver en la mirada de Tobin que estaba enojado aunque su actitud fuera amistosa.

-es broma interrumpió Gabriel cuando vio que se iban a matar con la mirada

-Tobin lo miro y sonrió de nuevo él se dio la vuelta y se fue

Avery no dijo nada porque no quería darle explicaciones a Gabriel, además eso le ayudaba a alejar a Tobin y eso es lo mejor, todos en el equipo comenzaron a trabajar en el caso y al final de la semana lograron resolverlo.

-¿vamos a cenar? Pregunto Gabriel

-vamos sonrió Avery

-oow pensé que te iba a tener que rogar

Avery puso los ojos y tomo su bolsa – lo dices como si siempre te hiciera sufrir

-bueno si lo haces

-vámonos

Cuando Avery y Gabriel se habían ido Tobin fue a la oficina de su jefa para darle una rosa que le había comprado y pedirle disculpas pero ella ya no estaba así que decidió ir a buscarla a su departamento la sola idea de que Avery estuviera con alguien más lo hizo pensar mejor las cosas y decidir que podía ser un poco más paciente y esperar que ella se decida.

Mientras tanto Avery estaba muy cansada y pidió a Gabriel que la llevara a casa ella solo quería dormir, él acepto aunque no estaba muy feliz porque él tenía que regresar a new york e iba a tardar mucho en regresar.

Avery y Gabriel estaban en la puerta del departamento despidiéndose.

-bueno pues creo que me voy, muchas gracias por tu ayuda

-no tienes que agradecer lo hice con mucho gusto

-me encantaría quedarme contigo pero no puedo

-siempre puedes visitarme

-lo hare cuando menos te lo esperes

-en verdad no te esperaba el otro día

-¿hay algo entre ese muchacho y tú?

Avery se puso muy nerviosa cuando Gabriel lo menciono, obviamente se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre ellos – nada ¿porque crees eso?

-bueno por cómo te miraba, pero en ese caso si no es así estoy feliz porque eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad -¿no es así?

Cuando Avery iba a responder negativamente a esa propuesta él se inclinó y la beso en los labios y ella quiso alejarse pero solo logro chocar contra la puerta lo que no ayudo mucho y para complicarlo aún más Tobin llego con unas copas demás.

-suéltala dijo Tobin arrastrando las palabras

Ambos saltaron y Gabriel sonrió y miro a Avery como buscando una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-bueno, creo que ella debería pedir eso y sonrió de nuevo disfrutando de nuevo el momento incomodo entre ellos, se volvió hacia Avery e intento besarla de nuevo pero Tobin lo tomo del brazo y lo golpeo en la mandíbula.

-¡Tobin! Avery grito pero no pudo hacer nada porque Gabriel golpeo de vuelta a Tobin y los golpes comenzaron a volar de ida y vuelta.

Avery puso los ojos –esto no me está pasando susurro, tomo fuerzas y grito de nuevo

-¡deténganse!

-Gabriel volteo para ver a Avery con la estúpida sonrisa todavía en su cara –el comenzó

Tobin se recuperó del dolor en el abdomen y se levantó volviendo a golpear a Gabriel y él empujo a Tobin e iba a regresar el golpe pero ella se puso en el medio -¡basta!

-lo siento dijo Gabriel casi inaudible

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, ¿esta borracho no te das cuenta?

-bueno el comenzó

-y no podías ignorarlo, te aprovechaste de la situación, vete por favor

-¿y él?

-ni siquiera se puede levantar, además no tengo que darte explicaciones vete por favor

-está bien, hablamos luego

Avery se agacho junto a donde Tobin estaba en posición fetal –¿te sientes bien?

-perfecto afirmo Tobin y se obligó a sonreír

Ooh como le gustaba a Avery verlo sonreír literalmente la derretía –no parece que te sientas así pero está bien te creo

-te traje esto dijo Tobin y le entrego la flor que había recuperado un segundo antes del suelo

-gracias es muy linda Avery sonrió pero aún estaba preocupada por él, tiene golpes por todos lados pero los más obvios son el de la mandíbula y el ojo que estaban muy hinchados -¿te duele? Pregunto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el golpe en el ojo.

Tobin se encogió un poco con el tacto –oow solo un poco

-lo siento, ¿quieres entrar?

-sí, claro Tobin intento levantarse pero no pudo por el fuerte dolor en el abdomen

-¿te ayudo? Pregunto Avery aunque fue más bien una afirmación

-por favor

Avery se levantó, abrió la puerta y volvió para ayudar a Tobin a levantarse, cuando estaban adentro ella le ayudo a llegar hasta el sillón.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué? Pregunto Tobin como si en realidad no supiera de que habla

-venir aquí, golpear a Gabriel, beber tanto

-bueno vine aquí porque quería darte esa flor y decirte que quiero esperar hasta que te decidas, golpee a Gabriel porque no soporto que se te acerque y bebí mucho porque te llame y no me contestaste y yo le pregunte a Krummy si te había visto y dijo que te habías ido con "tu novio"

-no es mi novio y no deberías de haber hecho todo esto

-lo siento si hubiera sabido que te estarías besando con él nunca habría venido

-el me beso y yo quise apartarme pero, el me…

Tobin puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios –no digas nada, no quiero saber que te hizo

Avery soltó una fuerte risa –no es lo que estás pensando

-de todas maneras vi suficiente

-bueno voy a curarte en un momento vuelvo

Avery fue a el baño por un poco de alcohol y algodón y al a cocina por hielo y regreso a sentarse cerca de Tobin.

-sostén esto dijo Avery mientras ponía la bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe del ojo y comenzó a limpiar el golpe en el labio

-me encanta que te preocupes por mi

-después de todo fue mi culpa ¿no?

-lo volvería hacer

-por favor no lo hagas entendí el punto

-te quiero

-si digo que yo también me arrepentiré

-lo sé de todas maneras, no tienes que decirlo, oow!

-lo siento te lastime

-si pero se me quita con un beso

-entonces te quedaras con el dolor

-no es una buena reconciliación entonces

-si es buena, me hablaste de nuevo y podemos ser amigos de nuevo eso es bueno

-no quiero ser tu amigo dijo Tobin y se acercó a Avery para besarla, ella intento evitarlo pero no lo logro tampoco se esforzó tanto simplemente decidió disfrutar del momento, mientras debatía con ella misma sintió sobre sus labios los de Tobin y de nuevo era un beso muy intenso como la mayoría qué habían compartido era una sensación maravillosa y embriagante ¿Cómo se resistió tanto tiempo?

-wow dijo Tobin mientras se alejaba de ella –eso fue wow!

-ammm yo…

-shhh… Tobin de nuevo se inclinó a besar Avery mientras ella se hacía un poco para atrás para evitarlo lo que no sirvió porqué cuando se dio cuenta Tobin estaba sobre ella, cuando por fin se separaron para un poco de aire dijo con falta de aire.

-espera, es mejor que te vayas

-está bien dijo Tobin mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentarse

-nos vemos el lunes

-claro cuídate Tobin se puso de pie – te quiero

-yo a ti

Tobin comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Avery se dio cuenta de que no podía sostenerse había bebido mucho

-espera, ¿porque no te quedas?

-¿segura?

-en el sofá

-ammm bueno es mejor que nada, Tobin se sentó en el sofá

-te voy a traer una manta

-mhm susurro Tobin mientras se recostaba

Cuando Avery volvió Tobin estaba profundamente dormido lo cubrió y lo miro por un momento, era muy lindo y tierno ¿Cómo podría no quererlo?, Avery se fue a su habitación a dormir y todo el tiempo mientras se preparaba para hacerlo no podía dejar de pensar en que él estaba ahí a solo unos pasos de distancia y en lo que pasaría si ella solo deja de pensar por un momento y deja que pase lo que ambos desean tanto.

 _ **Díganme que les parece por favor**_


	5. Chapter 5 a poucos passos

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no estaba inspirada, este capítulo es tuyo KarolMarques eres la mejor amiga, gracias por ayudarme siempre te quiero.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer, déjenme saber que piensan**_

Avery solo podía pensar en Tobin que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia solo era cuestión de dar unos poco pasos y decir los que sentía, solo unos pasos para ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

Avery dio un incontable número de vueltas en la cama y se levantó después de un rato al darse cuenta de que no podía dormir con Tobin tan cerca.

Se dirigió a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido y encendió la cafetera, Tobin la sorprendió al encender la luz en la cocina.

-¿no puedes dormir? Dijo mientras se acercaba

-no muy bien –Avery se sobo el cuello

-¿y vas a tomar café? –Tobin sonrió –buena solución

Avery devolvió la sonrisa –no se me ocurre nada más

-el sexo ayuda a conciliar el sueño –Tobin se acercó más y la tomo de la cintura empujándola hasta la barra, Avery se paró de puntitas lo abrazo y beso tan apasionadamente como pudo, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza y pequeños besos recorrían su cuello…

…El primer momento que Avery tiene plena conciencia de lo que está a punto de pasar es cuando la camisa azul de Tobin esta tirada en el piso y su tronco está desnudo delante de sus ojos.

Es una situación nueva y un tanto rara. Ella jamás lo había visto así. Desde que habían comenzado con su extraña relación, ellos compartían besos y caricias ardientes pero jamás llegaron a nada como eso. Las caricias eran intensas pero nunca habían quitado ninguna prenda de ropa.

Ella lo mira con los ojos ávidos, sintiendo como la mujer dentro de ella revive después de tanto tiempo dormida.

La visión es definitivamente atractiva. Tobin tiene un cuerpo definido, firme al toque. Tiene una marca de nacimiento a un costado del abdomen, su piel es suave, cálida y se amolda perfectamente a la palma de su mano.

La intimidad del momento le provoca algo vergüenza y a la vez de excitación, pero la excitación supera todo lo demás cuando finalmente él comienza a desnudarla y su ropa está en el suelo también.

Las reacciones de su cuerpo son en cierta forma familiares.

Ella sentía algo parecido durante las misiones más peligrosas en las que participaba. Su corazón disparado, el sudor frio, la respiración difícil y sofocada. Y lo que provocaba el estado actual era una rutina en su vida: la adrenalina.

Mas ahí, con el cuerpo de Tobin abrazado al suyo, la sensación no era exactamente la misma de cuando tenía un arma apuntándole a un criminal en sus operaciones. La adrenalina en su sangre ahora estaba mezclada con algo más: la dopamina.

La dopamina y la adrenalina mezcladas le hacían sentir un placer abrumador, y ella estaba segura que si tuviera que definir un sabor a la mezcla sería el sabor de Tobin. Su piel salada y sus labios carnosos que eran su total perdición.

Avery puede sentir la reacción química en su cerebro explotar en su sistema mientras las manos de Tobin recorrían su cuerpo, mientras él la deposita en la cama, mientras la besa y la toca y finalmente, cuando él la hace suya. En ese momento no puede pensar apenas puede sentir.

Eso era algo extraño, porque en toda su vida la lógica y el pensamiento dominaron todas las partes de su ser, y ahora ella tenía la mente en blanco porque las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para permitir que ella piense en algo.

De pronto ella recuerda algo que Tobin le dijo tiempo atrás.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte cada vez que te veo y abrazarte, tomarte la mano, cuidarte y hacerte el amor como nadie más lo ha hecho ni lo hará"

Ahora ella sabe que sus ganas en realidad eran muchas. Tobin parecía estar retándose a sí mismo en darle el máximo placer posible. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ella se siente débil e indefensa, sin ningún control sobre sí misma, ella no recordaba lo poderosa que era la sensación del placer sexual, y en aquel momento, Tobin podría hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

Por suerte eso no era un problema porque todo lo que hace es exactamente lo que ella quiere que haga.

La primera cosa que Avery nota cuando su cuerpo y su mente vuelven a lo normal después del estado de éxtasis absoluto es que no había sido nada como ella imaginó.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Tobin, que está mirándola serenamente. Él se estira la mano y corre sus dedos pálidos por el cabello rubio, y el toque la relaja inmediatamente. Avery vuelve a mirarlo y suspira, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Ella imaginaba que la primera vez seria rara incluso incomoda. Aunque ignoraban y no pensaban en eso la mayor parte del tiempo, ella era mayor que él y eso le causaba una inevitable inseguridad.

Pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, nada de eso tuvo cualquier efecto. La explosión de sensaciones que la domino durante todo el tiempo no dejó en su mente un espacio para cualquier pensamiento.

Tobin sonríe por la primera vez y sus labios se estiran, y Avery percibe algo que no había notado antes. Hay una pequeña mancha de sangre en su labio inferior.

Los labios de Tobin eran naturalmente rojos y talvez otra persona no lo notaria pero ella estaba ahí a pocos centímetros de su rostro y claramente lo percibía.

Ella estira su mano para tocar los labios que amaba.

\- Tobin… - ella murmura asombrada – Yo… yo ¿hice eso?

\- Creo que no había nadie más en esta habitación en las últimas horas.

\- Oooh… - ella piensa por un momento y se da cuenta de que no es tan malo, pero aun así no disminuye su asombro – Yo lo siento mucho…

Tobin encoge sus hombros.

\- No es nada. Eres un poco… descontrolada. Eso me gusta.

Él guiña un ojo y las mejillas de Avery se vuelven rojas.

Tobin ríe de la reacción de Avery, y ambos ríen juntos.

Entonces, el suspira y la encara con una expresión de miedo. Miedo de que ella no estuviera pensando lo mismo que él, miedo de que a pesar de lo que había pasado, ella todavía negara sus sentimientos.

\- No más peleas por ahora, ¿cierto? – él dice mirándola.

Avery solo asiente.


End file.
